Clear or tinted glass or plastic containers normally have labels or printed pigments affixed to their external surfaces in order to convey relevant manufacturer, brand and contents information. For promotional purposes, it has been found that additional labelling or artwork may be desirable.
Promotional opportunities where extra novelty or eye appeal to be conveyed or where, for example, there is an "instant win" opportunity, require traditional forms of concealment for security reasons which may be, for example, rub-off coatings, a factory sealed element or security tape. However, in the past, these attempts to promote a product have been disadvantageous as failing to provide a secure manner of concealing the game prize which could be read or tampered with without revealing an intrusion or violation of the container.
Moreover, these promotions have sometimes not led to the consumer utilizing the product so as to capture future sales of the product without the promotion.